The Hottest Chick
by slashblack89
Summary: its Time for the mushroom kingdom high school reunion and Wario and Dk have wages on which can bring the hottest chick. Find out who and How wario finds a date. :)


For the record: I don't own none of the characters used. This is a story I made up. Please don't take it too serious and enjoy it

**The Hottest Chick**

Wario and his brother Waluigi were in Club sugar late one Night in diamond City having a few Drinks. The Bartender was working her ass off for them because they sent her back and forth. Wario gulped his Drink down and pounded on the Table. "Bitch. Refill" Wario said as he looked at the Bartender. The Bartender angrily took his glass and Proceeded to Refill it. Donkey Kong and Diddy came into the Club. Donkey Kong seen Wario and Waluigi.

"If it isn't Wario" Dk said. Wario turned around and looked at Donkey Kong. "Oh boy it's the dirty ape" Wario said "what brings you to diamond city". "Me and Diddy are just swinging by" Dk said. "Monkey jokes" Wario said "you really are an idiot". Waluigi and Wario laughed at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Got mad but then he thought of an idea. "I guess you would be in a place like this." Donkey Kong said "it's not like you have a girlfriend to go see." Wario knew what Donkey Kong was saying was true but like anybody else he wasn't about to admit himself to his enemy so he lied. "You dumb banana eating basturd" Wario said "I'm a War-I-o. I got a girlfriend and a hot one at that.". "Smoking hot" Waluigi added.

"Yeah right" Diddy said "the blow up Doll in your closet doesn't count." Wario got in Diddy's face. "You care to say that again monkey fuck?" Wario asked. Diddy kinda got scared. Donkey Kong got between the 2. "Why don't we settle this like adults?" Donkey Kong asked "next week is the mushroom kingdom high school reunion. We'll bring our chicks to the reunion to see who has the hottest Girlfriend. Whoever loses has to pay for lunch for the other couple. Deal?" Wario thought about it. "Deal" He responded. The 2 shook hands.

Wario & Waluigi was on Wario's bike Driving. "Wario you don't have a girlfriend" Waluigi stated. "I know that idiot" Wario responded "but I refuse to let that hairy banana eating ass get over on me. I'm gonna at least try to get to find a girl by next week. What's the worst that can happen?" Wario began to eat his words. That whole week he was trying to find a girl to stand in to be his Girlfriend for the reunion but each plan Backfired to rejection. Wario sat in his Office at Wario ware inc. he was Angry. There was a knock at his office Door.

"Come the fuck in" Wario yelled. Mona, one of his employees entered. Wario smiled greatly. He knew Mona knew plenty of girls in the City and that he can get hooked up with them using her help. What he didn't know was that Mona had a Crush on him herself. "Hi Wario" Mona said. "That's boss to you" Wario retorted "what can I do for you?" Mona smiled. "I just came to check on you. Seeing if you need something." Wario began to think. "Well I do need a favor" Wario said. He told Mona about the upcoming Reunion and the bet.

"So do you think you can hook me up with one of your Friends?" Wario said "I really wanna sock it to that animal." Mona was a little disappointed. She was hoping that Wario would ask her to the reunion; however she still agreed to help him. "We'll find someone for you Boss" Mona said as she got up "I'm going to go back to work now." Mona ran out of the Office. "What the hell is her problem?" Wario asked "Bitches these days." Wario begin eating doughnuts and drinking Coffee. He burped, farted, and then fell asleep in his office chair.

The next day was Saturday. Mona was at home getting ready to meet up with Wario. She told him that she found him a date and was gonna take him to meet her but in reality she was the Date. She had just taken a shower and was getting dressed. "I'm gonna wear something hot for him" She said. She dug into her Closet and pulled out a blue skirt and a white shirt with Heels. She put it on and she put blue eye shadow on and lip-gloss. "Once he sees me in this he'll beg me to go" Mona said as she stroked a pose while looking in the mirror.

Wario's Bike roared as it came down her street. It shattered windows and set off car alarms. He parked in front of Mona's house and honked for Mona. Wario tried to look sharp too. He had a suit on with a tie and his hair was slicked back. Mona came out. Wario stared at her. He was mesmerized at her beauty but decided to play it off. "You ready to go toots?" Wario asked. "Um….yeah" Mona said "she said to meet her at the Park." Mona got on the bike and Wario sped off.

At the park Mona and Wario looked around "where the Bitch?" Wario asked. "She'll be here" Mona asked "in the mean time why don't you put this blindfold on." Wario looked at the Polka dot Blind fold. "Blindfold?" He asked "I'm not hitting a piñata with a Stick. I'm here for a date.". "Please Boss" Mona said "do it." Wario huffed impatiently as he put the blindfold on.

Mona got up. "Ok now that you got the Blind fold on I'll go get your Date" Mona said as she pretended to walk away. "Excellent" Wario said. Mona walked back up to Wario who was standing with the Blind fold on his face. He heard something. "Who's there" Wario asked. Mona disguised her voice and got prepared to answer Wario. "It's me…..uh…..Cindy" Mona said as she Lied "you are so cute Mr. Wario.". "I know" Wario said. Mona walked up to Wario and kissed him. The 2 shared a long and passionate kiss. Mona wrapped her arms around Wario who wrapped his arms around her as well.

Wario then decided to pull the blindfold off. He saw Mona. "What the fuck is going on here?" Wario asked "where's Cindy." Mona began to cry. "There is no Cindy" Mona said "it's just me sir". Mona wiped tears from her eyes. Wario looked at her. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "It's because I like you" Mona answered "I was too shy to tell you so I fabricated this lie to get you out here. I wanted to blindfold you so I can go on a date with you without you knowing."Wario held her hand. He realized that Mona liked him for him. He was always himself around her and she never seemed to judge or care how he acted.

Wario smiled and held her hand. "Dry those eyes kid" Wario said "I can't have you crying at the reunion can I?" Mona was shocked. She smiled. "You're really gonna take me?" She asked. Wario laughed. "You bet" he answered. Mona cried and smiled. "Oh Boss" she said as she jumped in Wario's arms. The 2 laughed and shared a kiss.

At the reunion everyone was there. Mario came with Peach. Luigi brought Daisy. Waluigi came with Tiny Kong. He couldn't find a date so he asked Tiny to come and she agreed. Dk brought his girlfriend Candy Kong. Wario showed up with Mona. "You really do have a girlfriend" Dk said "you damn Skippy" Wario said. He looked around. "Where are the drinks? Where's the food? What the fuck kind of reunion is this?" Wario asked. Food and drink was served shortly after. Then the beauty contest took place which Candy and Mona made it to the finals. Mona won by a slight decision and Dk was mad. He slammed his fist on the ground and growled. Wario walked past him laughing. He had Mona in his arms.

Wario and Mona went out to eat the free dinner they won out of the bet. "Thanks for bringing me to your reunion Mr. Wario sir" Mona said. "No problem" Wario said as he kissed Mona's hand "I respect your honesty about your feelings". The 2 shared a kiss then grubbed down on lots of food. He made sure to leave a good Bill for Dk to pay. The 2 munched on loads of food.

And he was right on the money. The next day Dk got a bill in his mailbox. He fainted in shock as he seen the Food Bill. "4089 dollars and 78 cents. How does it feel to get fucked twice in one day" The paper read "signed by Wario? P.s I own you loser"

**The End**


End file.
